User blog:Scarly/Love Lost, Love Forgotten: Cody Pepper: Chapter 2: Love's First Kiss
Neither one of us said anything for about ten minutes, I was about to consider the fact that he had gone back to his ignoring me thing. Derby then turned to me, and actually spoke to me. "You look pretty," he said, looking right at me. "Thanks..." I replied, smiling and blushing. Really in my head, I was imagining myself screaming and dancing for joy. He had finally noticed me. "You look handsome.. of course." "Of course," he repeated, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Then, we were silent again. I looked at the roses growing up the gazebo, for some reason, they reminded me of Derby. I turned to say something to him, but then I forgot what I was going to say. Five minutes later, I tried to speak again, but failed. Derby was clearly none the wiser, or if he did realise, then he was a good actor. Mrs Harrington called us into the house for dinner, there was a dining room for the adults, and one for us children. All the other Preps was there, it was like eating lunch, but instead of the school caf, it was in a dining room furnished with furniture and decor, that probably cost more than all the furniture in my house put together. I was sat next to Pinky, she talked about shopping mostly, informed me that I should wear Aquaberry more often. Then something happened, that I didn't expect. "Cody looks quite divine, doesn't she, Derby?" Gord asked Derby, whilst glancing at me. No, not that, I expected Gord to compliment me, he always does if I wear Aquaberry or my mum's jewelery. Derby glanced over at me, for a few seconds, then nodded his head in agreement. I talked with Pinky and Bryce, during dinner, but I wanted to talk to Derby. I didn't get a chance to, until most of the others where gone. Mrs Harrington used to be a model, before she married Mr Harrington, so she wanted to talk to mum about her designs. In the largest guest bedroom, there was a balcony, it was probably twice the size of my room at home. The sun was setting, it felt so romantic for me, but I wasn't so sure about Derby. He seemed as cold towards me, as he had been all day. I sat on a bench, silently watching the sunset, Derby was sat beside me. I wanted to break the silence between us, but I didn't know what to say. We had known each other four years, and it was like we were strangers. I listen to his every word, not really taken in what he said, whilst he just plain ignored me. I was about to speak to him, but I forgot what to say. "Derby, I...." I didn't forget what to say that time, I was interrupted by Derby turning around and kissing me. He placed his hand on my cheek, as he kissed me. I was totally surprised, but in a good way. When we broke apart, I expected him to totally reject me, then go back to ignoring me, but he didn't. He talked to me again, and this time it was about the two of us. "My indifference towards you, was a charade. But, as far as the others are concerned, I would like it to continue," Derby told me. "I'm fine with that," I replied, leaning forward to kiss him again. The sun had set, and it was getting cold out, when we left the balcony. I felt, like I was carrying that moment with me, even when Mum and I returned home. I wanted so much, to tell someone about what happened, but I couldn't. As far as anyone knew, we were two kids that went to the same school, with friends in common, and that was as deep as it got. We barely got the chance to spend much time together, it was mostly a quick kiss when no one was around, or having to make excuses and hope no one figured it out. They didn't, they were totally unaware of what was going on. I guess we played our parts well. It became more easier, when the school year ended for the summer. We spent more time alone, usually at his house in the gardens, sometimes on that balcony. It felt like we where falling in love. It was a crazy idea, but I just knew it in my heart. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts